Maybe We Are
by Morgenstern128
Summary: Fairytales aren't real. Cinderella never lost her shoe; Red Riding Hood never met a wolf. But one night when Annabeth is stood up on a date, and her own Prince Charming swoops in, she's forced to ask herself an important question. Maybe fairytales do exist? And when meeting her Prince Charming complicates her life even more, she has to ask it again.


_**Hey everyone, this is my newest fanfic! I'm writing this (for once) partly ahead, so it's currently June, and I won't post this until at least September. Hopefully that will make me better at updating on time, but when you're reading this, I'll be starting highschool so maybe not. We'll see. Either way, if you don't already know this about me, I love hearing all you have to say! Good, (hopefully not too bad), and all in between. Critique is welcome! Enjoy!  
**_**Annabeth: **

I hate when people stare at me with pity. I hate that every time the server comes to ask if I'm ready to order, she already knows what my answer will be.

The restaurant was beautiful, one of those modern and yet vintage, boho yet hipster places that were a dime a dozen in New York City, with its fairy lights and wooden tables. There was even a candle floating in a mason jar in the center of the table. I wanted to smack it out of my sight.

How could a place so adorable make me feel so shotty? I had been sitting here for forty-five minutes, and for forty-five minutes I had been telling the waitress that my date would be here soon. At this point, we both knew it was a lie.

How could Luke stand me up like this? It was out one year anniversary, but we had known each other as friends since the beginning of college. He was my soulmate. And he wasn't answering my texts, or picking up my calls.

I was beginning to wonder if he was in an accident, or seriously injured. I was beginning to wonder if I would rather that to him purposely standing me up.

The waitress came back over again, that awful pity in her eyes. She knew I had been stood up. Everyone here did, from the fancy dress I was wearing, and the way I kept checking my phone for messages that weren't there.

"Miss, you are either going to have to order or leave. We need the table," the waitress informs me, her voice laced with regret. She feels sorry for me. It makes me sick.

I fidget with the promise ring on my finger that Luke gave me two months ago. "He will be here any minute. Just give me a few more minutes," I plead with the server, unable to admit that Luke wasn't going to show.

The waitress nods, consenting to a few more minutes, and giving me another small look.

All the patrons around me give me the same look, unable to tear their eyes from the trainwreck in front of them. I couldn't blame them, not really.

Why wouldn't Luke just answer my calls?

Tears are beginning to prick at my eyes despite my efforts to stop them, right as the most handsome man I've ever seen slides into the seat across from me.

The waitress sees and begins walking towards me, looking grateful she won't have to kick me out after all. Before she arrives, the gorgeous, green-eyed man leans over and whispers, "I'm Percy. Just go along with it; whoever stood you up is a jerk," before continuing, louder, "Sorry I'm late baby, traffic was a nightmare and my phone died." The man, Percy, flashes me a thousand-watt smile before turning to the server and ordering something.

I wasn't paying attention to the order though, I was too focused on the man in front of me, who looked incredible in black skinny jeans to match his hair, and a neatly tucked in collared shirt. The man who had saved me from embarrassment in front of the whole restaurant. I restaurant of people going back to their meals now that the train had gotten back under control.

I didn't even feel bad for checking the mystery man out, even though I was dating Luke. It wasn't like I was cheating, and I didn't particularly care for Luke's feelings at the moment.

When the waitress walked away to put in our order, I turned to the man. "Thank you so much, you didn't need to do that!"

Percy grinned at me, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I couldn't see a damsel in distress and now come to her rescue, now could I…" he trailed off, searching for a name to fill in the blank.

"Annabeth," I answer, and I don't know if it was the atmosphere, or the man in front of me, but even though I was just stood up by my maybe soulmate, I found myself sharing Percy's grin. "And no, I don't suppose you could," I say.

Percy gets a bashful look on his face now, "I hate to ask, but is it serious?" My heart aches at that, since yes, yes it was serious, at least for me.

Even though I was pretty sure Percy was asking to see if he had a shot with me, I couldn't keep myself from answering truthfully. The man just had that aura about him.

"It was to me," I tell him, casting my eyes around the room, trying to look anywhere but into his eyes, where I was sure I would find the pity I so hated. I clear my throat, embarrassed once more to be telling a stranger this, "It was our one-year anniversary."

I glance up, scared to see Percy's reaction. Why I cared about the opinion of someone I didn't know was beyond me. But he had come to my rescue. Maybe that was it.

Instead of sorrow or regret for coming to my aid, I saw anger in Percy's face, anger that I could see him struggling to keep down. "You mean your boyfriend stood you up on your anniversary?" He asked, a battle happening in his eyes.

I nod, and under my breath mumble, "Ex-boyfriend now," even as my heart breaks at the thought.

Luke had been so amazing, sure, he had to cancel our plans sometimes, and okay, maybe he had forgotten my birthday, but every couple had their ups and downs. Right?

"What an ass!" Percy exclaims, and I nodded my agreement. "He should have at least called. I mean, how could anyone leave such a beautiful woman hanging?"

Despite myself I blush. In all the time Luke and I had dated and in all the years we were friends, he had only called me pretty, or hot. Never beautiful. And now comes this breathtaking stranger saying it with truth in every syllable.

"Not everyone can recognize a good thing I guess," I answer, allowing myself some confidence because I _was _a good thing. I continue, "however, I am perfectly capable of recognizing one," I say, giving Percy another smile. Hey, points for hot rebounds right?

Percy smirks, but not in the douche way. More of in the pantie-melting way that Luke could never pull off. "Are you flirting with me Annabeth?" he asks, his crushing green eyes seeming to stare into my soul.

Laughing, I answer, "Well, I'm sure trying to." Hell yes to hot rebounds.

Percy laughs, and I'm gone. Everything hurting in my heart fades into the background for a moment, and I forget about Luke, my maybe-not-so-soulmate, as Percy's laugh flows around me.

It's the best thing I've ever heard.

"Staring again, Annabeth?" Percy teases, pulling me back into the real world, where my heart still hurts and I'm still wholly aware of the promise ring on my finger like a terrible weight, adn where I indeed have been staring in awe that the Universe had given me such a miracle.

And this time I know it's Percy making me bolder, because I answer, "Hey, I like what I see," and match the smirk now growing on his face.

The food arrives and we dig in to the burgers, fries, and milkshakes that he had ordered. The meal was at odds with our outfits, but it was just what I needed, and it amazed me that Percy had known that.

We started chatting about our lives, getting to know each other, and it gave me hope that maybe there was a reason the Universe had dropped Percy in front of me, beyond a steamy rebound.

I learned that he was twenty-six, one year older than me, and that he had become an Olympic Swimmer— Olympic Swimmer! — after graduating with a law degree from Columbia, and he now helped his father at his law firm when he wasn't swimming.

Gods, can you say perfect man?

I told him that I was working as an architect with one of the biggest companies in the city and that I had graduated summa cum laude from Princeton. He told me I was incredible.

I mentioned that, "Hey, aren't the summer Olympics coming up soon?" and he nodded, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, and we talked a bit about his training.

"Just don't tell anyone that I ate this during training. My coach would have my ass," he whispered, gesturing to the food.

Time seemed to slow, the fates trying to give me as much time with him as possible. It was the best night of my life, and the heartache faded fast.

But all great things had to end, and I had things to do, namely to break up with Luke. Before we parted though, I had a rush of courage and pulling a pen from my bag, I scrawled my number on Percy's hand.

"I have to break up with the ass that stood me up, but call me. Definitely call me," I told him, breathless.

"Oh, I will. I'm never letting go of you now, Wise Girl. Can't let you be the one that got away," Percy promised, his grin dazzling as we were forced to split ways.

I would see him again, I hoped.

No thought had ever made me happier.

_**And there it is! Chapter one down! Tune in next time for Percy's POV! Tell me what you thought below! Till next time! Bye!**_


End file.
